Rewitched
Rewitched is the fifth episode of the eighth season and 161st overall episode of Charmed. Summary Unaware that she is being watched, Billie jeopardizes the Charmed Ones' new lives when she uses her powers to save an innocent and is caught by Agent Murphy of Homeland Security, who has suspected all along that she and the "cousins" are involved in supernatural activities and that the Halliwell sisters are not dead. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Sleep Spell'' :Poppy, yar and :brisbane steep :to make a potion :for potent sleep. : ''To Make A Lover's Dream Come True :''Hear these words hear my rhyme :Bless these two in this time. :Bring them both into the fold :Help them now cross love's threshold. 'Spells' ''To Change One's Appearance Reversal Spell :''I call upon the ancient powers :To unmask us now and in future hours :Show us well and thoroughly :Reveal ourselves so the world can see. ''To Vanquish Antosis :''Hear us now, the witches call, :he who makes samaritans fall, :We speak as one, the sisters three, :and banish you to Eternity! 'Powers' Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Rewitched WB Trailer *The title is a reference to the old tv show "Bewitched". This is the second time the show has been referenced in an episode name. The first time was in season 3, Pre-Witched. * This is the twenty first episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * For the second time Homeland Security covers up the Charmed Ones death and their return to life. The first time was in Styx Feet Under when Piper died and Agent Brody said that it was part of an investigation that Piper's death was faked. * The reporter, Nick, who wanted to do an interview about P3, works for 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. * Phoebe marries for the second time, however this does not happen on screen. The first time was in Marry-Go-Round. * Dex is the second of Phoebe's boyfriends who faints when she reveals to him her witch identity. The first one was Jason Dean in Used Karma. ("Season 6") * The Imps were mentioned three years before by Cronyn. ("The Day the Magic Died") * The To Make a Lovers dream Come True' spell is worded and sounds very similar to the 'To Summon a Spirit' spell. * The second song which is playing during the speed-dating is the same song which was playing in the P3 at the beggining of Lucky Charmed. Glitches *When Piper is convincing Paige into speed-dating at the beggining of the episode, Piper's and Paige's arms keep changing their position every time screen changes. Also things Piper is holding keep changing with screen changes. *When Leo comes to ask Piper for Tylenol, you can see that instead of mirror there is a green screen. *When Billie puts the spell on Phoebe and Dex, they are kissing in front of the door. In one screen Phoebe has her hand on his neck and when the screen changes, her arm is wrapped around his neck. After they stop, when we see Phoebe's face, her hands are on Dex's neck, when we see Dex's face, her hands are down. *When Phoebe and Dex are kissing in front of the Manor after they got married, Phoebe has her arm on Dex's arm, but when screen changes, she has her arm on his shoulder. After they kiss, she moves her hands from his neck to his shoulders, but in the next screen she has her hands still on his neck. And when they come in, Phoebe has only one arm on Dex's shoulder, but when screen changes, she has both of her arms on his shoulder. *When Paige in on the speed-dating, at the moment the second man is leaving her, screen changes and we see there is the first man leaving her and the second one is just coming to her. Also another pairs change when they screen changes. *After Piper talks to Paige about the 'family emergency', Paige goes back to her table and sits down, but when the scene cuts back to Piper, Paige is standing up and is about to sit down. *When Paige looks at herself in the mirror after Whit calls her Jo, you can see that in the mirror she is shaking her head, but you can see that she isn't if you look at her not in the mirror. *When Phoebe and Paige are talking in the Manor, Phoebe's arms change position during screen changes. *When Phoebe comes to Dex's flat, his arms keep changing position when the screen changes. International Titles *'French:' Ressucitées *'Russian: '''PereZatcharovanniye (ReCharmed) *'Spanish (Latin America):' De Nuevo Hechiceras *'Spanish (Spain):' Hechizadas *'Czech:' Znovu v akci ''(Back In Action) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 805-10.jpg 805-09.jpg 805-07.jpg 805-06.jpg 805-05.jpg 805-04.jpg 805-03.jpg 805-02.jpg 805-01.jpg 805x10.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 8